Near field communication (NFC) is an emerging radio frequency identifier (RFID) based technology that promises to enable wireless transfer of data over very short distances and replace regular contact based interactions with a contactless interaction between two devices or a device and a card placed in close proximity. Typical usages include coupons, identifier (ID) cards, mobile payments and peer to peer connections between devices.
Another emerging technology is wireless charging. A magnetic field may be induced in a device to charge a power source (i.e., battery) of the device. Such technologies avoid the use of charging cables and other such accessories.
As mobile computing devices such as Ultrabooks, notebooks, tablets and hand held devices get thinner and lighter, the consumer electronics and computing industry is adopting different composites as a chassis material. A key composite that is gaining such use is carbon fiber reinforced polymer or CFRP. These lightweight chassis materials are extremely strong and are suited for molding into various chassis shapes.
Typically, in order to integrate NFC or wireless charging into a chassis with carbon fiber, a cutout is necessary to expose the coil. This hinders both the aesthetic appeal of and can compromise the overall structural integrity of the chassis.